


From Top to Bottom

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Coercion, Dubious Consent, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: The Program exists to make sure teams get some kind of return on low-drafted prospects; babies fathered by the best players in the pool are coveted, cherished. The process of creating them, however, isn't so pretty.





	From Top to Bottom

“Hey.” Nolan looks awkward, hands tucked in his jeans as he lingers in the doorway.

 

“Hey.” Fiddling with a loose thread in the bedcover, Matt tries to offer Nolan a smile, but he can feel his expression fall short. He’s sick to his stomach, nerves and embarrassment twisting his insides up.

 

Nolan comes to sit by him, and Matt startles a little when the other man takes his hand, guiding it away from the fraying fibers he’s been toying with. Nolan’s hand is warm, gentle as he rubs his thumb over Matt’s knuckles.

 

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry about this,” Nolan half mumbles, sneaking a glance up at Matt. “I saw you at camp. You’re a good player.”

 

“Not as good as you.”

 

Nolan sighs, leaning into Matt’s space. Matt shivers at the brush of lips against his cheek. “Hey. Don’t.”

 

It’s easy to let Nolan take the lead. He reaches up to tilt Matt’s head so their mouths fit together, keeping the kiss soft until Matt parts his lips on a little sigh. The tentative swipe of Nolan’s tongue across his bottom lip shocks Matt enough to get him to pull back.

 

“It’s okay.” Petting Matt’s cheek, Nolan guides him back in. They make out lightly, Nolan letting Matt take space when he needs it. A hand drifts up under the hem of Matt’s shirt, warm against Matt’s side.

 

“Can I take this off?” Nolan tugs at Matt’s shirt, rewarding him with a smile when Matt nods. He half covers himself when Nolan strips out of his shirt, too; Nolan’s muscled where Matt is soft along his belly and - while being shirtless in the locker room is one thing - Matt doesn’t exactly feel sexy here.

 

“Don’t. I like it.” Gripping one of Matt’s arms, Nolan digs his thumb into the softness of his bicep. Matt flexes, and Nolan nods like Matt has answered an unasked question. “Like that. You’re strong. But I like this, too.” Calluses drag over the soft skin of Matt’s belly, making him shiver.

 

Matt goes when Nolan tips him back onto the bed, but the weight of Nolan pinning him to the mattress makes him gasp aloud.

 

“Nolan -”

 

“Not gonna hurt you. Promise.” Nolan straddles him, long and pink-cheeked above Matt. His hands skim over Matt’s chest and arm, stopping once to tweak his nipples but leaving them alone once he hisses at the touch.

 

“You don’t have to be so - nice.”

 

With a frown, Nolan sits back, his full weight resting on Matt’s thighs. The hand he leaves resting on Matt’s stomach is oddly grounding. “I don’t have to be awful either. I don’t . . . I don’t really like that they’re making us do this. Why make it worse, you know?”

 

And really, Matt hadn’t considered that Nolan gets as little say in this as he does. Running his palms up Nolan’s thighs, Matt nods. “Yeah. Uh, thanks.”

 

“You, too.”

 

This time when Nolan dips down, Matt meets him halfway. It’s thrilling to take control of the kiss, but Nolan quickly steals it back, and Matt lets him have it. Together, they get out of their jeans, laughing when Nolan gets tangled in his before kicking them off onto the floor. The bed is big enough for them to roll around a bit, but it quickly becomes clear that Nolan much prefers to have Matt pinned beneath him. They wind up with Matt’s arms held in place up over his head, Nolan grinding down a little against his cock as they kiss.

 

“Can I touch you, Matty?” Nolan breaks to whisper. The extra little grind he does isn’t quite fair, but Matt nods anyway. He’s left a little bereft when Nolan slides away to grab lube from the rows of supplies left out for them, some of that vulnerable feeling creeping back in.

 

Matt spreads his thighs so Nolan can kneel between his legs, blushing when Nolan traces a finger down his dick. He fondles Matt’s balls and the play of his fingers over them makes Matt moan softly. Dumping a little lube on his hand, Nolan warms it a little before tipping it towards his fingertips.

 

“This might feel weird.” Dipping a finger between Matt’s cheeks, Nolan rubs over his hole carefully. The contact _is_ weird and it makes Matt squirm.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. Just - let me know if it hurts too much.” One fingertip pushing in doesn’t hurt; Matt wants to close his legs, but Nolan’s being gentle, petting his thighs and belly as he pushes further in. He adds more lube before a second finger, but it’s that stretch that makes Matt whimper.

 

“Shit, sorry.” Ducking down, Nolan steals a kiss as he stretches Matt around both fingers, muffling his little sounds and gradually riling him back up. The thrill of kissing doesn’t quite mask the ache, though, and Matt can feel himself getting soft.

 

“W-wait.” Matt closes his eyes, trying to breathe against the wave of panic in his chest and the feeling of Nolan withdrawing his fingers.

 

Nolan drops another kiss against his mouth before he shuffles down the bed. “Let me try something.”

 

In no way is Matt expecting the feel of a mouth against his hole, the slick heat of Nolan’s tongue an odder sensation than his fingers that makes Matt blush scarlet. Nolan licks a few times before pulling back, swiping at his mouth with a little grimace on his face.

 

“Lube,” he mutters, wincing in apology.

 

“Th-that’s okay.” Matt’s quietly relieved when Nolan goes back to fingering him. A single one isn’t so bad, and Nolan takes him in hand, stroking him carefully in time with the push of his finger. The second’s a little easier to take, but it still aches. Nolan keeps touching him, though, and Matt thinks he could almost see why people do this.

 

His heart still sinks when Nolan pulls his fingers out and grabs the lube again. His cock is longer and thicker than two fingers, and - and Nolan’s going to fuck him _bare_ , the one thing his parents and coaches had pounded into his head to never do. But he’s trying to get pregnant, here, not avoid it and suddenly Matt finds himself trying to scramble across the sheets.

 

“Hey, hey, easy.” Nolan’s hand trembles as he reaches out toward Matt, gently touching his knee like he’s trying to soothe a spooked horse. “S’okay.”

 

Gently, Nolan coaxes him back down onto the sheets, boxing him in with his body. Matt tilts his head up for a kiss, ignoring the residual tang of lube in favor of Nolan’s mouth. It’s a good distraction from how Nolan’s parting his legs and pushing them up to drape around his waist. They break apart when Nolan nudges the head of his cock against Matt’s hole, gasping against each other’s mouths.

 

“Breathe, Matty. Just breathe.”

 

Nolan lets him cling to his shoulders as he pushes in. It _hurts_ and Matt clenches his eyes shut, breathing slow and steady to keep himself from clenching up even more. Nolan’s whispering apologies in his ear as he starts to thrust, and that only twists Matt up more inside.

 

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault,” he murmurs over and over until Nolan’s apologies fade into soft grunts. There are fleeting moments of pleasure, but Matt’s not hard anymore. He kisses at Nolan’s throat, touches his sides and back, coaxing him along until he’s panting.

 

“I - I’m gonna come. Sorry, Matt, I’m-” Matt kisses him again to quiet him, shivering when Nolan groans against his lips. He comes inside him with a handful of jerky thrusts.

 

Although he tries not to let Nolan see him wince, Matt doesn’t quite manage as Nolan pulls out. His hole aches and there’s a twinge in his thighs and hips. Nolan stops him from shutting his legs right away, touching his hole gently.

 

“You’re not bleeding,” he says softly, dipping his fingertip inside like he wants to be sure. “Keep your hips tilted up. I’ll get us a washcloth.”

 

Matt grabs a pillow and stuffs it under his hips, feeling himself blush even harder when a little of Nolan’s come slips from inside him. Nolan’s gentle in cleaning them up, wiping the sweat off before cleaning between their legs. He drops the cloth over the edge of the bed and curls up next to Matt on the sheets.

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

Reaching out toward him, Matt tugs Nolan a closer. “It’s not your fault.” Nolan tucks into Matt’s side, the two of them clinging together.

 

“I wish I could’ve made it better for you.” The words are half-muffled by Matt’s own skin, but he hears them anyway.

 

“It’s supposed to be better after the first couple of times.” He’s going for glass-half-full but, really, he’s not looking forward to having to do this a second time. Hopefully, he catches this time around, but there won’t be any way to know for a few more weeks. Nolan must be on the same page because his hand drifts to Matt’s belly, tracing along the sparse hair of his treasure trail.

 

“Will you let me know? About the baby.”

 

“Yeah if - if you want.”

 

“I do. I mean, I know we’re not. Together, or whatever, but I want to help.”

 

“Of course, man.” It’ll be easy, really. They’ll be close even if Nolan’s playing for Philly and Matt’s down with the Phantoms, nevermind all the assistance the league provides for the babies they’re making guys like Matt carry. “We’ll make it work.”

 

Nolan pecks him on the cheek softly, settling back down to wait with Matt until he’s ready to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Consent is dubious on both sides; players are aware they may need to father/bear a child for another prospect depending on how high they're drafted, but they don't get a choice of when or who.  
> [tumblr](http://iaintafraidofnoghostbear.tumblr.com/)


End file.
